A variety of dynamic systems exist, including systems for communications, controls, signal processing, video processing, and image processing. As systems have become more complicated, the development and testing of these systems have also become more complicated. Accordingly, computational tools have been developed to help model, simulate, and analyze systems.
In one approach to modeling, simulating and analyzing systems, computational tools may represent systems as graphical models. Systems may be graphically modeled by decomposing components of the system into individual blocks. These blocks may then be connected to one another to form a block diagram model representing a system.